highguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucera Dawnrunner
History Abridged House Dawnrunner Lucera was born into a very large political family of elves known as the Dawnrunner House. Being the middle child, attention and focus on her development was not as moderated as the others. This being said, Lucera had just a bit more time to herself, mostly watching her family go frantic about their political views and argue about official family matters, and study quietly to herself. She took a lot of this time to manage other talents, such as her skills in combat and dealing with reconnaissance and stealth. A lot of her practice routines included spying on rival houses to gather information, making her an efficient broker of dirty news and information. Eventually, she found herself in a web of corruption among members, specifically those of her own that she began to grow a strong disagreement with. http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lucy_assasin.jpgLucera in her assassin days within House Dawnrunner of Quel'thalas. When Kael'thas came to lead the elves in their desperate times, her family followed, but not to the expected extent. The House of Dawnrunner became corrupt, confiding in demons for more power- some even became felsworn. Lucera was forced to follow her family. Most others were exiled, but the House was furious as Lucera tried to exile -herself-. In disgust, Lucy's family treated her more like a prisoner, showing her starvation to others as an example of what would become of them if they did not accept the transition. She was forced to find something to survive on, managing on small amounts of magic crystals of arcane or fel that were given to her by her sister Nora, who eventually would escape the family through marriage. Nora had saved Lucy from torment of withdraw from magic, but with the dire need, Lucy had unfortunately been tainted by the crystals she fed upon. Her family noticed this, and took this as a sign of allegiance to Kael'thas. She was released, but little did they know she would use this mistake to her advantage. Lucera joined her cousins in battle on the Isle of Quel'danas and on the front, attempted to sabotage their efforts against what would later be the Alliance to her. Her plans, however, were foiled, a close friend having betrayed her trust and blown her cover. Angered and hot with her infamous temper, the elf fought until she was finally detained and held as a prisoner of war until the day they would execute her. Then, in the night before that day, the Dawnrunner Camp was attacked and the prisoner, Lucera, was released from her cell. She was shivering, suffering from withdraw as she had fought against accepting anymore fel. A High Elf of the nearby stronghold was among the group, recognizing her as one of her own. A priestess named Nora Dawnrunner, Lucera's older sister in fact, was among the group that had liberated her. She vouched in helping Lucera revive from the fel magic, accepting Lucera into her care. Debate was had for having her join the Alliance as she had fel taint and most Quel'dorei did not wish anything to do with her. It was only recently she was finally made into an official member of the Alliance, deeming her as a Quel'dorei, exiled from her own lands despite the taint she had become subject to. Days in Dalaran Lucy was briefly welcomed into Nora's household where she would meet her nephews and nieces. She did not interact at all much with the family that her sister had established with the rather odd fellow Rayne Starfall, but new well it was a dangerous place to be. Rayne and Lucy were infatuated with one another at one point, and on occassion where the two were alone, had habits of returning between them. However, it was then that Lucy discovered her lust was not for the man, but rather for men. Her alone time with Rayne would become an addiction in itself, an addiction that she found healthy to counter her habits with her addiction to mana. http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/File:GtFj3_7Pvqq2qiOT.png Aware that this was harmful to the relationship between her sister and her husband, Lucy planned to leave, but was caught up in the destruction of the city. Like other survivors, she made way to Theramore, and then Stormwind City where she would continue to reside. Stormwind http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stormwindgate.png With nothing salvaged from the fall of Dalaran, Lucy remained homeless, building herself a home out of the way in the forest of Elwynn. She frequented the area and Stormwind, occasionally doing any sort of work in order to get currency back up again. She found a lot, however, going to help the children in the orphanage. Children had always seemed to be some sort of soft spot in Lucy's heart. For the ten years that went on, Lucy worked on her addiction and recovery to society, attempting to bring about a comfortable life for herself once again. The Light, a faith that her kin had taken to as well, was a calling and a guide for her to recovery. She was reluctant, at first, but through friends she made on her journey, Lucy would decide to give it a try, joining an order of the Light to better practice it. Appearance http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/File:BwRAEzd.png(Reference Art) A portrait of Lucera done by a friend. Lucera is a lithe, average athletic elf of Quel'dorei descent. She has lightly sunkissed skin and hair shining like gold which runs straight to her rear end. Most often it is tied into a tail, a big blue flower pinned to her bangs or to the tail's clip. Her eyes show in the color of aqua blue, though the hint of illusion magics is obvious to anyone who knows magic. Tattoos and Piercings Lucy has golden tattoos of spirals along her right side of her body. These go all the way up to her neck. They also cover her right-side of her back and right arm or leg as well. Her ears are lined with 2 golden hoops on her right ear, one on her left ear, and a gold stud rests on her left nostril with two small gold hoops on her left brow. Trinkets Lady Suntreader's Gift: Pinned to Lucera's left breast and closest to her heart is a familiar trinket common to members of House Sunrose. Unlike the others, this pin was unique with it being made of truesilver and the petals of the rose are black. The outline around the rose glistens with elegant ribbons of gold. http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/File:Reference_lucy_credittoauthorplz.jpg Faith After being trained and educated on the Light by Elestri Douglas, it eventually became time for Lucera to take hold of her trials and face the opportunity to become a priestess. On January 12th, Lucera was officially ordained as a Battle-Priest of the Brotherhood of Clemency, and is now known as Mother Dawnrunner. Lucera holds a more relaxed view of the Light, believing its guidance to be unique to each individual who interprets its teachings. While extremely thorough and down to detail with her knowledge, the priestess believes that she has not yet learned all there is to know of the Light, and like arcane it has many secrets that can be unlocked through its guidance. Weapon of Choice Alah'Felori is a core of holy energy that can be placed into qualifying weapons to imbue that weapon with its power. This means that it can be transferred from staff to sword, mace, or even axe. Often it glows with amber-colored energies, but can be manipulated to other colors with a touch of magic. It often emits a warm aura, like that of standing close to a campfire. Relationships Romantic Maekar Suntreader - Another elf that Lucy had the pleasure of meeting in the Brotherhood of Clemency that did not side with either Sin'dorei or Que'dorei, but rather dedicated his life to the Argent Dawn as one of their finest Templar. Though before her efforts of wooing the man in her direction were often made as jests, Lucy discovered that he was really the only person she felt so comfortable speaking to and that Maekar and her had a connection that was far greater than what she had felt with anyone else. Lucera has come to terms that she may very well love the old man and has decided to welcome this relationship to blossom throughout their lives together. Friends Vesran Rand - Having run into him due to the theft of his cloak, Lucera and Vesran have been close friends for years. He was her initial spark into taking up faith in the Light, as with his wisdom and compassion to her situation at the time, he had rather fix the situation she had been in rather than taking her in for the theft of his rather expensive cloak. Gratitude and respect is shared toward the young human man, and their friendship lasts to this day. Elestri Douglas - Lucy's teacher - Lucy has found much friendship and sister-ship with Elestri, a Bishop of the Faith. Elestri has done well to guide Lucy on the virtues of the Light, preparing her for her upcoming trials to become an ordained priestes of battle. Lucy has been learning many things through Elestri's guidance, every encounter they have with one another would increase Lucy's enlightenment and has brought Elestri closer to her dear teacher and friend. It has recently been discovered that the two share a very close past with one another. Jarethren Anvon - A recently knighted human that Lucy met in the Court of Saint Uther. Jarethren had the largest impact on Lucy's life one of the first days of being on the path of the Light. At one of her first attended meetings with the Court of Uther, Jarethren had witnessed from the corner of his eye the suffering, shivering, elf from her withdraws and when it came time for his trial, he cast a powerful beam of Light upon her to end her suffering. The light was overwhelming for her, something she had never felt prior to that experience. Though the young knight finds himself apologetic to Lucy for the incident, Lucy privately believes that it was the best thing that could of happened in her life and that she may very well owe the man a great debt. Notable Affiliations The Order of Saint Uther The Order of Saint Uther was an order dedicated to the practice and servitude to the Light. After meeting Vesran, Lucera decided to throw herself into an order of the Light in hopes that she may further come to understand it and make an effort to become fully dedicated to the path. Her time in there consisted of many teachings. Understanding the Light to hold harmony, healing, and peace though discovered in such an abrupt way, scared her from some of the teachings. Attending some liturgies got her to try and focus on the big picture, eventually leading her to seeking out scriptures and tomes for history on the Holy Light. For unknown reasons, the order was disbanded and branched into two new orders. Brotherhood of Clemency Though research was fruitful, Lucy failed to grasp the concepts of which texts described. Quickly she discovered that she would need help from yet another source, and so she sought out the order known as the Brotherhood of Clemency. With a short drafted letter, Nelany, the head of the order, accepted Lucera with hopes to help her on her journey to becoming a priestess, and so Lucy's education continued. Through her teacher Elestri Douglas, Lucera attended many events in which Lucera would be shown a valuable lesson, getting hands on experience with the teachings of the Light. She hosted Liturgies including one written by herself using the Codex of the Templar. Though her place as a student will never end, Lucera would finally become a Mother of the Brotherhood, whom like Elestri would educate other members in a similar fashion. While her duties would have to be mentioned, at the time of her ordination, Nelany and other members had been captured in the Nightmare during their campaign in Val'sharah, and so learning her place as a mother would have to wait. It wasn't long after they returned from their campaign that the order would join the Citrine Eagle. Maekar did not follow many who merged with the order, and Lucera wasn't keen on the idea of it either. Lucera would end up following Maekar to the Argent Bulwark after failed attempts with other groups. http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/File:WoWScrnShot_110416_213951.jpgLucy and Elestri stand before A'dal Present-Day Happenings Enlightenment Lucy made the decision to learn under Bishop Elestri Douglas, the Auxiliary Bishop of the Holy Order. With her, Lucy set out on a small pilgrimage to the city of Shattrath to sit in on a Shattered Sun liturgy. As they approached the sanctum, the songs of the light rang through the elf's ears. Like the first time she had experienced the Light, Lucera was able to hear the soothing chimes of the Naaru that resided there, and the warmth that overcame her so suddenly. Lucy learned that the Light was within her- a gift that each person was born with and was able to call upon. It was in this trance within the Light that Lucy took a moment of reflection- or perhaps she was guided to. The elf revisited all of what she endured, the destruction of her beloved city, the corruption and darkness of her corrupt family house, and out of all of that she could feel in herself that she had succeeded and come above all of that- that something in her that whole time had been urging her on to raise high above all else that threatened to pull her down- but most of all Lucy found the beginnings of what would become her faith. Elestri would also take her to Northrend to hear the words of the Argent Crusade. It mattered not what the tabard was, Lucy discovered, all orders seemed to represent and see the Light in a similar or same manner. Cleansing After the order assisted with a matter in Qienna Songsteel's land, Elestri found Lucy to be suffering from one of her withdraws. The elf had been less responsive during the encounter, and more so less of herself after. Her teacher witnessed the pain of the addiction that Lucy fought, and in an effort to help, she extended an offer to teach her how to quell http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/File:WoWScrnShot_111116_220238.jpg the pain. The problem was, in the middle of her training with the Order of Saint Uther, Lucy found that her faith struggled, and the Light would not return to her. Elestri took Lucy to a clear field, where the Bishop would expel a shadowy apparition of Lucy's doubt and fears to a material form. Confident she could dispose of it, Lucy foolishly attempted to combat the shadowy presence of herself, only to come to find she would be defeated by only a fraction of the power of the Shadow. Lucy blacked out, finding herself swirling in an empty space of uncertainty, doubt, hopelessness... the cold. Lucy was free falling in a realm of her own nightmares and madness, and suddenly she let fear grip her in the heart. She felt she could not escape. But suddenly coming to Light, Lucy remembered that she had established a purpose- a reason to go through this. Faces of her Friends, respected family members, and even order members flooded the shadowy halls of the realm that took place within her. She found strength- this realm was her own, and Light be damned she would give it up to a fragment of her negativity. Feeling empowered by the lessons she had learned and new experiences on her path to the Light suddenly clicked. A great burst of energy left what form Lucy could call was herself, and suddenly she would awake before a concerned teacher... victorious. Lucy's 1st Liturgy http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/File:WoWScrnShot_111316_180605.jpg As Elestri wished, Lucy offered her assistance for the Sunday evening liturgy to Nelany Faersong as thurifer. Though not speaking the entire Liturgy, Lucy escorted Nelany and Jezebel down the isle to the altar for the beginning of the ceremony. Only hours after the events of Stratholme had unfolded with Maekar, the Liturgy's words spoke true to her ears, and like only minutes before she struggled to contain herself through the entire ceremony. A Weapon of the Light (Part 1): Anar'alah Belore... With the help of Maekar Suntreader, Lucera set out to Stratholme in collection of two vials of holy water for the creation of her first holy weapon. The city silently smoldered, mindless undead still wandered in the open streets or hidden in alleys. The pair were quiet and cautious as they made their way through the haunted city. Lucy could feel the thick atmosphere suffocating her with every breath, steps unknown if they would trigger the attention of minions, with Maekar watching her back she snuck past patrols to make her way to crates, breaking open any she found in the hopes of finding remaining holy water. Near the chapel, Maekar and Lucy had the luck of stumbling into a crate with two vials having suvived the battery of the environment around it. With the attempt made to open the crate, a nearby patrol had been alerted and rushed the pair for an attack. In the forsaken place, Lucy realized the two were not alone. There was hope, feelings struck in her heart that reminded her of the sorrow and despair that lingered in that place. Lucy was liberating trapped souls, and with each member of the undead she destroyed, she took a moment to say a prayer for the fallen. The two were able to survive nearly unscathed through the encounter, and Lucy was personally thanked by the spirits of the freed for her prayers. Lucy lost herself in sadness. Later that evening, Lucy felt the weight of the situation fall heavy on her chest and wept for the lives lost across Azeroth, her purpose once again brought forward into her mind as she swore to continue on this path of the Light. A Weapon of the Light (Part 2): Winds of Change and Peril With the vials of holy water secure, Lucera completed the first step to gathering materials for her weapon. The next was the visit Outland to hunt down Fel Armaments, things that were plentiful with the lingering presence of demonic forces still remaining. Not versed in combat, however, Lucy found herself stumped to think of how she was going to get her hands on such items. The demons were powerful enough to detect her aura and even spot her out through stealth, sneaking wasn't an option without another person. After careful planning, Lucy made a detailed plan involving Maekar Suntreader once more. He had previously had been a great help with getting the Holy Water, so once more she called upon him for his services. The grumpy old elf reluctantly chose to assist the acolyte with this task again, the thoughts coming to him that if he didn't, she may be reckless enough to get herself killed attempting it alone. Not bothering to argue with his rude remark, Lucera and Maekar packed there things once more and set out to the Outland through a portal made by a willing mage. This would be the second time in a month coming to Shattrath, and like the first she found herself admiring the now welcoming feeling of the Light ring within the halls that she had previously been so deaf to. As they made there way through the city to make their way through the perilous land before them, Lucy prayed for the protection of the Light for the both of them. They needed it. After a long gryphon travel to the Netherstorm, Maekar and Lucy finally made it to the mind-warping Netherstorm. The overwhelming energies of the arcane tugged at Lucy's addiction, but she forced herself through the stinging winds of the barren magic desert. With a bit of handy tracking, the two managed to find lingering Legion forces stationed in the middle of no where within the vast arcane storm. With illusions passing as Legion-bound Sin'dorei, Maekar attempted to distract the guards for Lucy to tap into their reinforcements, but ultimately failed. Their cover blown, Maekar and Lucy were forced to fend for their lives against the demons. Barely making it out with their lives, Maekar and Lucy managed to fend off the demons long enough to retrieve the armaments needed and made for a hasty escape. As if the Light had been watching them the entire time, a great arcane twister had happened to cross paths with the distance, sucking them into the depths of the nether with its powerful gust. They retreated, falling safe into the endangered ruins of a Relinquary encampment. It's particular location made for a great place to recover, so they scoured the camp for danger, finding nothing but the knowledge of the tragic fate of innocent researchers who had come to the Netherstorm in search for something powerful enough to be an arcane conduit. Finding what they thought was the perfect source of energy was too unstable to withstand the amount of power they wished to contain with it, and so the researchers were evaporated in an arcane explosion, also destroying the relic they found with them. With travel returning to Shattrath expected to take a day, the pair vouched to stay at the camp over the night- a night Lucy spent tapping into the knowledge left behind by the magisters and arcanists that had once populated the area. Though most books contained knowledge of the arcane and relics related to that, Lucy found a small shelf-full of Light-related enchantments that could be of use for her staff. Quietly, she decided to pocket the books, saving them for later review. Another interesting thing she found was old mail that she decided to dig into. With just a peek, the elf had stumbled upon information of former family members- Dawnrunners that had forsaken their old name and devoted themselves to the Legion and renamed themselves the Feldawn. Disgusted, Lucy pocketed the mail as well, figuring it would come to some use later. When morning came, Maekar and Lucera departed from Netherstorm, and parted ways temporarily in Shattrath while she went into Terrokar to find the rumored base of the Feldawn. When she finally returned to Stormwind, Lucy reunited with Maekar, and held a discussion about her discoveries and what the next step to building the weapon would entail. A Weapon of the Light (Part 3): The Feldawn and the Hidden Staff After her travel to the Netherstorm to harvest armaments, Lucy and Maekar accidentally stumbled into an abandoned Relinquary camp where she happened to find traces of mail to former family members. The next day, curious to see this "Feldawn" for herself, Lucy parted ways with Maekar to personally investigate the grave knowledge she had accidently found. It did not take her long to find this base known as the Felfire Dreadgrounds, as the forest around it pulsed with fel-warting trees and polluted waters. Following the gross destruction of the Land, Lucy found her former family in the ruins of what appeared to be Night Elven structures. Carefully, under no watch, the former spymaster made it a point to survey the camp, creating a distraction by a burning wagon that would allow her to gain entry into the structure itself. Taking the guise of a silently murdered Feldawn Sorceress, Lucy broke into the archives and snatched any information she could in attempts to sabotage their plan, but in the midst of her investigation, she found blueprints to a weapon that she had thought was never to be built pinned to a plan board. They were trying to build a weapon. http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/File:6546.pngAlah'Felori (Light's Flame) High Priestess Elara Dawnrunner, Lucy's second eldest sister, was to be bestowed a staff of great holy power for her promotion to High Priest. However, the day of the festival to celebrate her success, Elara had been found murdered coincidentally upon an altar within a chapel. The staff, known as Alah'Felori- or Light's Flame- was tarnished as a creation, said to be buried with the body of her sister as a sign of 'burying the idea with the dead'. Through more reviewing of notes, the Feldawn had somehow been given the knowledge of this weapon, and found through tweaking that its creation could make for a powerful enough staff to reopen an otherwise fallen portal- the Dark Portal- Lucy had come to assume. With this it came to light that the camp she found in the Netherstorm were hired Reliquary members to find such a piece to be able to endure the energy, but failed silently. As the plot came to fruition in her mind, Lucy found an old wound began to open, and in her hatred for what her tainted family was doing, stole the plans and all knowledge she could find on the weapon, set the archives ablaze and made for a hasty, yet unnoticed, escape. A Weapon of the Light (Part 4: Spark of the Phoenix) Shortly after her return from Outland, Lucera examined the blueprints of the weapon carefully. She contemplated reagents and possible materials to make the staff, peering to all of the progress she had made with her material gathering from outlands. One thing was for certain, the focus would make or break the staff. Not willing to trust any other individual, Lucera offered the task of crafting the weapon to Maekar Suntreader, to which he accepted and began preparations for the forging of the stave. The meanwhile, Lucera made contact with a long lost younger sibling, Alleari Sunwalker, who had abandoned the name of Dawnrunner due to their newer alliances. Alleari would be the go-to to finding a worthy reagent for the staff's focus. The elf had long been a student of the elements, particularly that of the element of fire. It took some convincing, but eventually Alleari poked around contacts, finding that she was able to find entrance into the Firelands with Lucy to attempt a bargain with an elemental. The bargain failed, the fire elemental too powerful to control, proving to be a danger the guardians that followed them and themselves would have to put down the great fiery bird they attempted to bribe, in the end procuring the Spark of Fire regardless. With this stone, Lucy would be able to have the essence purified, and with the element of fire be able to empower her spellpower. Though Alleari and the guardians were forced to stay behind to try to contain angered fire elementals, Lucera was forcefully sent through a portal back to Stormwind, her sibling claiming that her task was much more pressing than Lucy realized. This took the elder sister by surprise as she had believed the right thing to do would have been to stay, but without taking too long on the though, Lucera made her way to seek out Maekar. A Weapon of the Light (Part 5: Alah'Felori) The heat of Ironforge was less than overwhelming to the Priestess whom had already endured fire only hell could be proper to compare to. In a rush, Lucera hopped on a goods cart until she made her way to the main chamber, in her arms she carried the Spark in a bundle, ready for the final touch to the stave Maekar was just completing. The man stood over a great anvil of Ironforge, finishing the final touches of the staff that Lucera was to wield. It was only an hour before it was ready, and taking in hand the Spark, Maekar placed the focus into its setting, and with tired hands passed the Dawnrunner's crafted weapon to Lucera. In her hands, Lucy felt incredible warmth and harmony course within her, the mix of divine magic flowing throughout her and in her thought she felt herself basking in the love of two people- Elara, her sister whom must've been watching over her, and Maekar's love, something that sparked a new beginning for Lucera's journey. With this new form of energy bestowed within her from the staff, Lucera's eyes reflected its amber glow dimly. The moment of serenity was short lived as the sound of Maekar hitting the floor awoke her from the moment. In shock, Lucy rushed to his side, realizing that with the craft of her weapon it took much of himself, all of the love she felt from him, it touched her in a place within her heart she had formerly not understand. Though unable to do much, Lucy would remain by Maekar's side, tending to him until with assistance, she would bring him back to the monastery. The Three Trials Lucy underwent the three trials of Respect, Tenacity, and Compassion by her previous teacher for priesthood, Elestri Douglas. Each trial was respectable to each virtue of the Light, testing Lucera's mettle in her understanding of the three virtues. Will the excellent guidance of her teachers, Lucera passed each trial and was ready to continue to the next part of her training. The Argent Crusade http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/File:WoWScrnShot_113016_221851.jpg Feeling confident on her ability to cast the Light, Lucy felt she could serve more purpose than simply standing behind the others and decided to dedicate free time to re-attune herself to physical training. With guidance from a seasoned paladin, Lucera began to work toward becoming a battle-priest- something she never had the thought of attempting when she first sought out the teachings of the Light. While she is not a part of the church, Lucera hopes to serve a greater purpose and become one of the elite who fight head on against the Legion. Maekar welcomed Lucera, in her beginning of this revisit to training, to join the name of the Argent Crusade. Recovering Family Liana Dawnrunner A few nights after helping with the defense of the Monastery of Saint Clement, a recovered Lucera found herself bored in Stormwind, mindlessly thumbing through the stolen documents about a month prior from the Feldawn's archives in Terrokar Forest. Among several of these letters, Lucera happened to find one documented as an SoS. It was waterlogged, penmanship impeccable and spirally as many elves handwriting, but this one... was very familiar to Lucera, and out of curiosity and gut drive, she decided to open it. Upon reading the contents, Lucera finds this was a cry for help by her youngest sibling Liana who wrote claiming she had been abducted with many other younger siblings in a specific place within Terrokar, but at that point the words became unreadable. Lucera realized she had been sitting on these for far too long and that she may be too late already, but she was determined to try anyway. Just as she was about to leave, Maekar had made an appearance, and the moment he mentioned he had felt renewed after the defense of the Monastery, she would bring him along, saying nothing of the reason why, but just to go to Terrokar. He did not refuse, and thus followed her through a mage's portal to the city of Shattrath where they would depart along the roads Northward to the ruins of the tower of archives Lucera had recently raided. Since then, the entire place had been burnt down, and so no clues lay in the ruin. Maekar and Lucy ran past, a few miles down finding a body face down in blood, a messenger that had been on his way to Shattrath and killed before he could arrive. The pair took a moment to account for the body, Lucy particularly suggesting to do so in hopes the assassin would return. And he did. From the shadows, an elf with scaly red skin and impish horns had tried to ambush them, but Maekar's outstanding ability to track those of demon-blood found him first and disabled him from harming either of them. Severely angered, Lucera had been rough at first with questioning the fel-tainted elf, but he would refuse to speak. He called for help instead, calling upon three others that would try to defend him. All of the members wore dark green cloaks with glowing green runes upon them, allowing them stealth, and upon appearing, the tallest would grab Lucera to hold her hostage. The other two who accompanied him were noticeably shorter and younger sounding, and Maekar decided to take the chance to question as Lucera got herself out of her captor's hold and managed to detain him. The other two were children- one of which was Liana, Lucera's youngest sister, and the other appeared to be a half-sibling named Avrin, who clung tight onto Liana as much as he could. Maekar revealed their faces, seeing Liana was near death due to the corruption they had both endured. Both of them had such pale and malnurished features, but by far she had been the worst. Using the children as a distraction, the fel-mutated one attempted to attack Maekar, but was defeated before he could strike. Free from being attacked, the paladin then took Liana in his arms and with help of an artifact began to help cleanse the corruption that was slowly draining the life from her. It was then that Avrin took the moment to stare at the man in Lucera's grasp, anger filling his eyes as he shouted, "You lied to us! You said this was the only way!" which stunned Lucy, causing the man to break free. Later identified as Aremor Feldawn, the man in charge rushed Avrin and with a combustion spell blew the both of them apart before the trio that remained. Lucy screamed feeling absolutely defeated as she had let such a thing happen, and with the others was mortified by the events that had unfolded. Liana had survived, however, and it was decided between Lucy and Maekar that it would be best she live with them in the Monastery for protection in case the Feldawn would try to find her. Daelis Dawnrunner Lucera by "luck" had ran into her elder brother Daelis, whom had been gone since before the war in Outland to Lucera's knowledge. Once a loyalist of Kael'thas, Daelis freed himself of that life in efforts to start a new one, leaving his past behind and joining the Brotherhood of Clemency in hopes of repenting for his haunting times of war and active duty that has since scarred him. Lucy handled escorting him to Elestri whom inducted him into the order, and during their brief introduction in the case of questions, his face triggered memories in her head of who his face represented, finding out that he had been one of her long lost siblings. After explaining the situation of the family, Daelis has offered his abilities of being a master blacksmith and powerful soldier to help train and prepare troops in the efforts against the Legion that they would make in close future campaigns. Treasures of Faith Lucy and her mentor Elestri set forth to Shadowmoon Valley in the alternate dimension to seek out rumored treasure among the Draenei inhabiting the area. Reconstruction from the war that had happened only a year before was still ongoing, and presence of the Alliance had dwindled much since then. Though not unwelcome, they did tend to draw attention with them being there. The first stop brought them to where it all began, speaking to a priest of the Draenei in the Twilight Glade. With the blessing they were to set off on horse-back to seek out the treasures, the blessing protecting them from the shadows that still faintly haunted the valley. Though also, as they walked, this blessing granted them the gift of feeling as they were drawn in by ... something. Not far from the Glade, they felt something pull at them for their attention and so they halted. http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/File:WoWScrnShot_122916_200310.jpgElestri and Lucera Pilgrimage to Shadowmoon Valley Elestri lead Lucy off the path toward a disturbed hive of swamplight flies. The flies would attack, but the priestesses held their ground and distracted them with flame. With a smite their nest would fall, and break open, revealing a stowed away crystal of light that held a message meant to be sent to Embaari. Deciding they were not ones to open it, they decided to continue to relay this needed message, making their way to Embaari Village to redeem it to one of the Priestesses there. It was peculiar that upon their arrival, the priests seemed to had been expecting someone to come with that very message. Lucera was relieved to find it had not been in distress, but rather a message to send them then to Elador where their treasure could be found. The priestess found this rather peculiar, but Elestri and Lucy made their way to their next point, where they would climb the green slopes to the top of a view overseeing the tops of mushrooms above the Raangari's lodges, and out toward the great peaking plateaus Shadowmoon had to offer. "Ah, traveler, did you expect more?"A painter on the hilltop greeted them warmly, "A trinket perhaps? Coin or keepsake? Just look in front of you. The true treasure is the beauty of this moment." Lucera and Elestri were not disappointed with the sight before them, and being a Dawnrunner, Lucy explained to Elestri that such a thing was more valuable than she could imagine. "In my family, we collect gems, gold, silver, and riches... but not for their material value, but their sentimental value." the elf explained to her teacher, "but I was always told, and this further keeps me believing, that nothing can beat the value of a private, precious memory- especially one that you can share with another." The teacher and student pair were happy to share the valuable moments, and while they were in Shadowmoon, the two decided to visit Karabor. While they could not go inside, the two enjoyed the progression of renovations and even a lesson further in that of spirit and the body. As priests practiced on wounded outside of the temple, the words of wisdom were accidently captured in their ears, "The wounds are great, but the spirit is stronger." Thoughts provoked, and Elestri questioned Lucera on her opinion of such words, to which Lucera explained her agreement. "I think it's entirely true. I've heard of sayings such as 'mind over matter' for things like getting over pain for a temporary time, or simply being tenacious in mind against what is happening against you. In a literal sense, however, I also believe that to be true because of the fact our hearts and our very spirit is what revives others and connects to other beings and people in order to help encourage them in battle, or mend their wounds." Elestri listened intently and spoke as well, "We need to be strong in this time of darkness." said her mentor, "You are training to be a battle-priestess, yes? Still you would be an ordained priestess, still you will be a Mother of your flock who defends her children through her combat talents while in battle. Who will mend not only injuries, but the wounds of the Soul. You will be a battle priestess, you need to be strong not only for your flock, but for yourself." Later that night Lucera returned home to the monastery, her lover laying in his bed by this time and as much as it was taunting to join him and fall into heavy slumber by his side, Lucera felt she wasn't as tired as she expected. She turned to his desk, turning the lamp on, and opened her tomb, spending the next few hours writing about all that she had learned that day. Path of the Paladin With the disbanding of the Brotherhood of Clemency, Lucera took time to herself after many failed attempts with other organizations. The elf was frustrated with not finding a new organization she felt at home with, and began to dwindle on opportunities with her use of her recently earned Priesthood. Independently, Lucera made the decision to take on the teachings of becoming a Paladin, but with no desire to take on unofficial traditions that have become popular among many newly trained Knights. Training over the course of time would harden her muscles and familiarize herself with wielding heavier weaponry and armor, and soon Lucera took on small missions to investigate demonic activity at the home front for practice on lesser demons in preparation for the battlefront on the Broken Shore. A Runic Pilgrimage Lucera had become bored of most recent activities, and in her free time- particularly as she ceased her research to become a mage- began to look into the collection of old tomes that Maekar Suntreader had in his possession. Interesting knowledge about the use of runes and the natural flow of magic within Azeroth was found, explaining that their use, while mostly used for arcane purposes, were also sought out by many who practiced divine arts as well, such as shaman, priests, and even druids. There was a catch, however, that these sites, while mapped by mages over the many years, were somewhat exclusive to those who were able to sense the ley lines and follow them to these potent areas. Lucy could not imagine herself being one of those, but there was guidance on how she could potentially find out if she could detect the ley lines, so she began to prepare for a journey to find out. Lucera took the tome along as she made way to the mountains of the Stormwind kingdom the next day. It was said in the book that the runic pattern of the Storms resided somewhere up there, and she was determined to try to find it. Each level she managed to reach she would set her things down, pause, and meditate for hours before finding even the smallest spark of a feeling of the ley lines, but due to her heritage, it would be a better chance than most had. While it was frustrating in her mind that she struggled to grasp concept of these runes, she stayed upon the mountain for three days, until the final night she had finally had a breakthrough. In the darkness of her sight, in the highest point of serenity that she had finally reached through her determined meditation, Lucera suddenly felt a feeling of divinity, warmth, light, and of course that ever familiar presence of magic- no doubt the energy similar to that of the Sunwell. Like thin threads shimmering with light and sparking, Lucera finally managed to grasp just enough to know what it felt like. Immediately, she opened her book to take notes, drawing a picture as close as she could to what she had seen and experienced, and then... tried again. And again and again. Lucera continued her travelling through the mountain range for the rest of the duration of the week, attuning herself to being able to sense and acknowledge the ley lines- a hidden talent she had only just enabled. Feeling as if she understood, she would cease her search for the runic pattern of Storm and return to the monastery, preparing to embark on a journey to Feralas and Moonglade to find the patterns of healing and restoration so that she may utilize them for the augmentation of powerful healing spells not known to many.